


Mending Fences

by lovelorn78



Series: Wasteland ( movie) [1]
Category: Wasteland - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Female Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelorn78/pseuds/lovelorn78
Summary: Jacky  is a girl who leaves a small town for the big city only to lose herself in it .she manages to alienate the one person that loved her despite her shortcomings only to have that girl  leave with no intent on returning.5 years later jacky returns home to her family and so do the repercussions of  her past . all that's left for jacky  to do is prove to the woman she loves that she's turned a over a new leaf when her track record says otherwise....all before she loses Anna for good





	1. Chapter 1

It had been five years to the day since anna’s grandmother had passed away .as anna drove down the dirt road leading out of her ranch a sadness filled her heart because she had built a small empire from the ashes of her loss. She felt immense pride in having turned her rundown ranch into a thriving vegetable farm that employed many in her small town. 

With the money that Anna had managed to accrue over time with her farm, she was able to retire her workhorses permanently primarily using them in her second endeavor which was tourism .she would offer tours of her farm and the surrounding area on horseback.

All these things had served as a means to keep herself sane in the face of the terrible losses she had suffered but every once in a while something within her cried out for an escape a moment to herself to tend to her emotional wounds.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she parked her truck near a tree and proceeded to walk a few more steps till she was staring out that same beautifully pristine lake that she and jacky had spent countless hours in each other's arms regaling each other with stories of a future that they envisioned for themselves.

As the tears fell annas anger rose. she removed her clothes, set them aside and dove in head first as if in an attempt to cleanse whatever remnants of Jacky remained upon her. 

As she lay still upon the calm waters staring up at vast blue sky anna promised herself she would never allow herself to be hurt again nor would she ever love .to anna emotions had become a liability she could no longer afford.


	2. Mending Fences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacky gets up to the ultimate test

Unlike Anna, Jacky had spent the better part of five years attempting to unravel herself from her emotional bindings in the hope of finding that part of herself that she had lost so many years ago. 

 

Jacky though hedonistic a d adventurous by nature had always had trouble with reconciling that truth with her troubled family life and penchant for self-sabotage.

The pain was as easy for Jacky to inflict as it was for her to receive yet deep down she knew her facade was falling. on that fateful day, she awoke to find that Anna had gone never to return she had planned to apologize for what she had done. 

Jacky felt a pain quite like no other this time as she remembered how she had pushed Anna to the point of no return.  
Jacky saw the bits and pieces of an emotionally broken anna be ravaged by a room of strange men she could feel her essence change she could see the love Anna had for her die in their arms as they partook in her body.

Jacky realized that on that day she pushed too far and the threshold she had caused Anna to cross created a chasm Jacky knew she would never be able to cross.

As a means of penance for her betrayals from that morning forward, jacky's life took a 180 turn.with the help of a few connections, she joined an internship at a fashion consultancy agency and slowly but surely began to work her way up the ranks. First as an assistant among the designers and then as a new up and coming fashion designer herself. 

Little by little jacky's creative designs were garnering international attention which filled her with the pride of accomplishment. Yet nothing filled her with more pride than the leaps and strides she had taken in her own self-care .

with the help of a well-known therapist name Susan Blakely, Jacky had been able to manage her depression and control her emotional volatility. 

Achievements that had not gone unnoticed by jacky's parents who in these five years had seen they're once none existent relationship with their wayward daughter flourish. 

In these five years, they deemed so many leaps and strides made by Jacky merited a reunion to celebrate her achievements and their happiness at having their daughter back home even if just for a short time.

At a regularly scheduled appointment with   
Dr. Blakely, Jacky confided with her on the invitation her parents had extended to her seeking Dr. Blakelys guidance in the matter. 

Dr. Blakely, merely stated, “you can't run from your past forever jacky…..this is the only way to know for sure if all the effort you've put forth in your recovery process has been effective.”

Jacky knew Dr. Blakely was right but her fear plagued her. Eventually, jacky returned her parents phone call and accepted her parent's request. she let them know in a few days she would board a bus leaving Los Angeles and arrive in Tucson the next day.

As she hung up the phone the anxiety began to set in yet the only thing she could think of was Anna. Though she felt she had forfeited her right to even mention annas name jacky could not help the love she felt .

for so long her heart had been closed to the experience that sometimes it was a bit overwhelming for jacky to deal with the intensity of the feelings she had for so long denied herself.

Jacky closed her eyes took a deep calming breath and hoped for the best as she packed for the trip that would change everything.

All jacky could do was hope that the change be for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts or whether you'd like me to continue or not.feedback is always appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this new story while I work on my writers block. Just don't give up on me because I'll never leave a story unfinished
> 
> Just in case you're curious the characters are jacky and Anna and they are characters from the movie wasteland from (2012)


End file.
